The quirks of being a witch with OCD Part 2: The X-file NYC case
by The Potal
Summary: Kaitlyn and the rest of the people from The quirks of being an Everafter with COD Part 1: ELSA ATTACKS HISTORY. Now, Mulder and Scully got three new parnters. Two are fellow agents, and one is an Everafter. This is my version of Goblins. Hamstead and Bess have three kids. Relda is deathly ill. Everyone around Lauren gets killed. Tooms and family are back. Can the crew do it? O
1. Meditating Hmmmmmmmsssss

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, Red this is boring, can we please change the channel?" Red giggled. "Hmmmmmmmmmm, no it's time to meditate." "Hmmmmm, but this is boring." Red giggled again. "Hmmmmm." "Hmmmmm." "Girls!" I opened my eyes and smiled weakly. So did Red. "Sorry Canis." I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kaitlyn Hoffman. Last time you proply saw me, was when I and Riding Hood saved Mr. Canis from his doom. But, now I had Elsa in me. So, I had to meditate. Let me tell you something. It is bo-ring! You try hmmmming for an hour with your legs crossed and thinking about _nothing _than, we'll talk.

But anyway, I was now part of the Grimm family. A cough interrupted our meditating. (Or rather Mr. Canis unsuccessful trying to get me and Red to.) Canis looked at Relda. "Canis, Kaitlyn, can I see you for a minute?" she asked. "Sure," I said, getting up. After Red was out of earshot, Relda started. "There is a mystery. And since I am in no qudition, can you two led it?" I nodded. "Yes."

* * *

><p>New York:<p>

I rolled the window down and let my hair get whipped around. Red, Canis, Jacob, Hank, Veronica, Basil, Puck, Dauphine, Sabrina, and I were in New York. The mystery sounded fun. Hamstead and Bess had been in New York for four years now. Now the gov was getting supersests. Two FBI agents were looking for them. We had to keep them safe.


	2. X-files of Folk legends Part 1

But that wasn't the reason at all why Agent Scully and Agent Mulder were going to NYC. Not at all. In truth to be told, two people have died stragely for no particular reason. An old lady they had meet in Washington said a creature was doing it. She called it a Goblin. Joining Mulder and Scully, was a newbee named Eddy and Sarah.

* * *

><p>Two little pig boys ran across the room with a little cow girl runing after them, gigaling. I slumped in my seat. I was bored. Appartly, grownups in New York thought I had "gone though to much in the last summer" to worry my "littly sweet head" over this. All of them were in the kition, talking. All, but Mr. Canis. He was watching us. More or less, meditating. I stood up. "Argggggg! I'm sooooo bored! You think, they tell you you can lead the mission, but noooooo, we have to sit and watch Mrs.&amp; Mr. Hamstead's children tear apart the sofa on their birthday!" "Kaitlyn," Canis warned. "Yeah, we should join them!" Puck exclaimed, trying despeatly to get up and joining the kids, while Sabrina held him down. "No, but I should be able to join!" Canis opened his eyes and sighed. He pulled out a stack of twenty dollar bills. "Here."<p>

New York was busy. I didn't even know where to start. I walked up to a poor old man living by the sidewalk. He was playing a silver flute. "Good morning, sir!" The man stopped playing, and looked at me. "What's so good about it? I can't get any money to feed myself!" I took the silver flute and wiped off the mouth part. "Then you should change your tone, mister!" "Hey, give me my flute back!" People crowed around as I started to play. "Hey, kid, you can really play!" the old man exclaimed. "Well yea! I learned from the master."

I then walked into a game shop. Thinking that the clerk was in the back room, the door to it was open, I yelled," Um, Mister? Do you perhaps have that new Mindcraft game?" The door swung shut. And right there, hanging on the hinges, was the brutally bloodstained clerk. I screamed. A cute man and a lady ran in. "What is it?!" the cute man asked. "Mulder," Scully said. Mulder looked up to see the clerk.

* * *

><p>"You've got to let me help! I can really help! I, I I'm a Everaohshotamonkey!" Mulder and Scully turned to face me. "What?!" they asked in ushion. "Everafter?" I whispered. Mulder bent down to hear me better. "What?" "I'm an Everafter!''<p>

* * *

><p>"So, you're telling me, that your adopted father is the Big Bad Wolf and that your father's best friend is the pig that he "supposedly" ate?" Eddy asked, taking a bite of his salad. The girl nodded. "And that you all thought that the government knew and we were here to get them?" Sarah asked. The girl nodded yet again. She took a bite of her salad as well. We were eating lunch at the local sandwich shop.<p>

Mulder sighed. "Alright, we'll let you help," he said. "What?!" I whispered into his ear. "She can't possibly be telling the truth!" "Actully, there are x-files all over the old folk legends. Two weeks ago, I realized that nobody knows the story of _The Kid with the Curse of Crazyness…_," Mulder whispered back. "Well of course not! Like that's a folk tale, I'll want to tell my kids!" Mulder slowly pulled out an old book while Kaitlyn and the rest of the gang wasn't looking. "Here. Read page 28-190 It's the only written and known copy of the story." The title of the book was _Once Upon a Time_.

I opened the book.

_**The **__withered old woman walked up to the cottage. It was raining. She laid down the crying baby girl. "Hush, now, my little Mary Beanea. _

_** The child had trouble growing up. The 18th child of 20, she wasn't the most wanted. Her siblings didn't want her. Her uncle was the only one who understood the poor girl. The girl had something most people feared. The disease of COD. One night, **_

I shut the book. "Mulder, this is no more than garbage." Mulder opened the book and poured his Coca-Coca on it. Suddenly, the words began to change.

**_COD was deadly. Not for the one that has it, but those around it. Running away , crying in the loss of her only friend, her deranged serial killer uncle, a bolt of lightning hit her. Caitlyn Elsa Hoffman died that night. _**

****"Out of her body emerged the disease and the child," Mulder read. All of a sudden, Kaitlyn screamed. Mulder and I turned to see what the problem was. Nothing. Then suddenly…...

* * *

The woman sitting next to us with her husband was killed by thin air. Sarah and Eddy gasped. Mulder suddenly gasped as some invisible thing grabbed him by the throat, and pulled him to the ground. "Mulder!" I yelled, getting up. Mulder and the thing wrestled. Kaitlyn pulled out a stick from her pocket. A bolt of forced blue energy flashed from it. The thing let go of Mulder.


	3. The Kindred gang

I awoke to find Kaitlyn sitting near me. I was in the hospital?

Kaitlyn was alseep. "Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn!" I yelled, shaking her. Kaitlyn jerked awake. "W-what's up?" she said stupidly. "Where's Scully, Eddie, and Sarah?" I asked. Kaitlyn sighed as if she had anticapated this all along. "Scully's been captured by this thing my witch book says is a gender bender, Eddie's in the hotal waiting on us, and Sarah..." Kaitlyn's voice trailed off. "Kaitlyn," I said, " What happened to Sarah?" "She's the Goblin?" My eyes widened. "But that makes n-" "Actually it makes perfect sense." When I didn't say anything, Kaitlyn eyes widened. "Oh. My fairytale has Elsa in it, you know?" (I nodded.) "Well, ElsakindawentintoSarah'sbodyan-" "Kaitlyn!" I yelled. "Fine, fine." Kaitlyn raised up her hands. "But you're not gonna like this..."

" I had just taken a bite of my awful salad(Wait, I thought you said it was good!) Be quiet! Anyway, someone familer appeared behind Sarah. Now this morning, I saw that some of Sarah's skin is green, but I'd thought it was just some stupid tatoo.

But Elsa appeared and killed those guys. Then she tried to kill you..."

I raised my eyebrows. "So, you're saying that Elsa and Sarah are working together to kill?"Kaitlyn nodded. "Why?" "I don't know. But it can't be good."

* * *

><p>Eugene Victor Tooms, and Brother Andrew turned around to face a tyed up Scully. She was fighting despertly to get free. "Now, now don't fight it," Brother Andrew said, touching her hand, Scully stops figiting. Tooms turned to face Brother Andrew. "You said I'll get to eat her now! Where is she!?" "Relax boys," said a voice behind them. They turned around, yet again.<p>

They were where the Kindred had once lived. Now that they were gone (all but Brother Andrew) it was the perfect spot to hid. Elsa appeared behind Sarah. She frowned. "Are you telling me that you can't go another day to eat Kaitlyn!?" Tooms looked scared. "Um, no." "Good. You better. Cause when Kaitlyn's dead, I can rule the world."


End file.
